Supernatural Mother's Day
by Pokefan291
Summary: Sam and Dean just finished a case. Mother's Day is tomorrow and Sam wants to visit their mother's grave, but Dean doesn't want to. Rated T for Dean's mouth.


Hi! So, its been a while since I updated "Stage Managers Can Sing Too", I sorta have writers block for that and I am REALLY into Supernatural right now. Wrote this a couple weeks ago for Mother's Day, but forgot to post it. Takes place around season 3.

Special thanks to MTSBandNerd2012 for beta-ing for me! 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

Sam and Dean were finishing up a case in the north most part of Kansas, it had been a poltergeist, nothing they hadn't seen before, job had been quick.

The brothers were back in their room, packing to get ready to move onto the next state.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked the older brother as he stopped packing. After hearing a grunt from his brother, he continued. "Tomorrow is Mother's Day and-"

"No." Plain and simple.

Sam turned to his brother, who was still packing his bag. "I didn't even finish."

"No need, we are not going to mom's grave." The older brother said, and added before his brother could respond, "And that's final. We leave for Oklahoma in the morning." Dean was done talking, for he went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

Sam was surprised at his brother's response to his request. Sam quietly sat on the bed. It had been 23 years since their mother's death. He had never been around Kansas to visit her grave during this time. He went once with his dad and Dean, but that was because there was a case the involved them going there. Other than that, the younger Winchester hadn't been back there.

Later on, when Dean had fallen asleep on his bed, Sam got up. He grabbed his duffel and left a note on the stand next to Dean. Then he quietly slipped out of the room.

In the morning, Dean woke up lazily, scratching his head before sitting up, eyes still closed. "Get up, Sam, we're leaving in a bit." He rubbed his eyes and blinked, seeing the empty bed. "What the-" He questioned and then turned to see a piece of paper next to him.

He picked it up and read it.

_I went to go see mom, I'll meet you in Oklahoma tomorrow. -SW_

Dean let out a grunt. "Son on a bitch."

The older man, cursed under his breath as he packed up the rest of his things and headed outside to the 1967 Chevy Impala. He started the car, waiting for the roar of the engine to level out before pulling out of the motel. "I'm going to kill him."

...

When Sam got to the Lawrence Kansas Cemetery, two buses and a taxi later, it was seven o'clock in the evening. And he had been drinking...a lot.

On the first bus ride, he contemplated Mother's Day. He had always questioned to Dean and his father on why he didn't have a mother. All the other kids at school would make cards and little gifts for their mothers, but Sam didn't have anyone to give his too.

He finally found out when he was twelve. After bothering Dean for the millionth time, the teen had answered the younger out of frustration.

After that, his dad had told him the entire story. But no matter how much reassurance the father and brother gave, Sam blamed himself for what happened.

Even now, with yellow eyes dead, Sam continued to blame himself for her death.

After he had arrived in Lawrence, he went to a bar and got more liquor before going to the cemetery. On his way to the cemetery, he bought a bunch of red roses for his deceased mother.

Sam went to the grave and read the headstone.

Mary Winchester  
1954-1983  
Beloved Mother and Wife

Sam placed the flowers at the base of the headstone, then took a swig of the liquor. "Hey, mom," he said, his voice tear filled. "Happy Mother's Day. Came to see you. I know it's been a while, but I wanted to see you." His eyes filled with tears, they soon fell down his cheeks. He took another gulp of the alcohol. "We avenged your death, after 23 years..."

Sam collapsed onto the ground, he went up against the gravestone, leaning on the cold stone. "I miss you, mom..."

Dean had been driving for almost eight hours, by the time he arrived in Lawrence, the fumes building the entire time. "When I get to him, he's going to be scared damned straight. Leaving without telling me?! Ha!" Dean continued to mumble as he went into the cemetery where their mother was buried.

When he exited the car, he could hear the rambling of someone. A closer look showed him his brother, back against the gravestone, a half empty liquor bottle in his hand.

"Dean is doing well." The man heard his name and hid behind a tree, the darkness of the night providing good coverage. "He's an ass sometimes, but he still takes care of me, just like when we were kids."

Dean smiled a bit at the compliment as his brother continued. "Oh, mom, I miss you so much..." The older could hear the younger sob a bit before taking a drink. "I'm sorry that I killed you. I should have never been born, you would still be alive, dad would still be alive and Dean wouldn't be on his way to hell."

Dean could feel his heart break, all anger melting away. He knew little brother blamed himself, but he never knew it was to this extent.

The hunter made his way to the younger hunter. He went to his knees and wrapped his arms around his brother.

Sam jumped, surprised at first. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Was all the older brother said before the younger began to sob again.

He dropped the liquor and wrapped his arms around his older brother, burying his head in his shoulder, letting the feeling of warmth and safety surround him.

"I miss her, Dean." Sam said in an almost childish voice, his voice cracking with sadness.

"I know." He said softly. "I miss her too, little brother."

Dean continued to stay there, letting his brother let out his emotions. When it had slowed down, Dean looked at his brother.

"Sammy, you know it's not your fault, that son of a bitch took our mom because she made a deal." Dean tried to reassure him. Looking into his brother's tired, worn eyes, the older knew he wasn't going to convince him this time. "Okay, let's go." Dean sigehd as he got Sam to his feet.

"You want to say anything to mom?" Sam asked in an almost hopeful voice.

Dean casted a gaze at the gravestone and sighed. "H-Hey mom, uh, Happy Mother's Day." He sucked in a breath. "Miss you, and all." He looked at Sam, who nodded with satisfaction.

Dean sighed. "Alright, let's go."

Sam nodded before placing a hand on the gravestone. "Bye mom, love you." Then he began walking to the car.

The older brother followed, but he turned around and looked at the stone. "Love you too, mom."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Hope to be posting more later!


End file.
